The Watch That Changed Everything
The Watch That Changed Everything is the first episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis When Ethan discovers a device that allows him to transform him into 10 different aliens, he causes mayhem around anyone he approaches, including the one person who's trying to help him. Plot begins to fade into dark green skies, as the moon shines on a crystal clear night as if everything was normal. Then as the scene pans downwards, a heated battle appears to be going on. Dark red and black drones start swarming the area as they fire their blasters at another group of defense drones, the opposing drones get destroyed and some collapse into the ground. Some shed oil out of their inner circuits and others appear to be shutting down. The group of drones attacking the area reach further to their destination, a metallic doorway. One drone, leading the way manages to almost make it into the doorway until a blue forcefield blocks it from entering. It pounds on the forcefield, in gulped with rage. A gleam of light surrounds the sky and the opposing drones on the ground look up and notice that a spaceship is flying into orbit, leaving the planet. The Bioid leading the group looks directly at the ship flying off. Despite its face showing no emotion, it is still in gulped with rage. scene then moves inside a spaceship, everything is glowing in colors of a light teal while everything else looks dark and black. Everything zooms into the pilot’s chair, revealing to be Xylene who is piloting the ship. Xylene: Finally I’m out of that no good forsaken area. Hard to believe that even the most brilliant mind in the galaxy would want me to retrieve this to some unknown well-drooler. Can’t complain now, can I? After all, even he wouldn’t want you to put something like this into the wrong hands. head turned to the pod as it was sitting on a gravitational force field. She then put her fingertips on a touchscreen remote control devised into her chair, a group of holograms appear to the side, showcasing the selection of planets. Xylene: Now which star-system should I place this on? list of planets showed a desert wasteland-like planet, Keplorr, Saturn and Earth. Xylene was thinking. Xylene: Hmm… starting going off in the background, Xylene turns to the noise and outside a giant warship appeared in the background behind her as it fired multiple lasers. Xylene: Oh muck… pressed a button and lasers started firing at the enemy ship, they hit each other back and forth. Both ships starting taking damage towards each other as they began to rip apart. The enemy’s hangar bay started opening, three mysterious robots appeared. pressed the auto-pilot and started to run. She grabbed the pod containing the Omnitrix and started opening up an escape pod, she sat down and began activating the ship, she then placed the Omnitrix inside a secret area and closed it. Xylene: All systems ready to go. started to glow inside. Xylene: Bracing for impact. three robots figures were revealed, their armor looked like a fancy suit while their heads were shaped like skulls. Atm-O: Humidit-O, increase heat to the door. Gust-O blow it down when he’s done. We must retrieve the device we seek! Xylene’s Docking Bay, the door exploded and it flew into the floor. The robotoids stepped inside. Atm-O: It must be in here… group started to examine the area. They then found a glowing green space in the back. The three began to notice and stepped towards the area, a hand was placed onto it and the ship took off into space as it slowly began drifting away. A massive gust of wind separated the robots and the ship. Atm-O: Don’t let them get away! stood up, he fired a gust of wind while Humidit-O stood and increased the humidity of it, allowing the two to counteract and create a massive fireball. Before the ship departed, the ship was hit by the fireball and it began spinning around out of control, throwing itself back more, and began flying into orbit of a bright blue planet. As the Robot stood, the other two started walking towards their commander. Red flashing began in the background, they turned to the controls and noticed the Self-Destruct feature had been activated. Everything kept beeping and flashing at an alarming rate until suddenly… Bang. 2 Months Later... Plays on the planet Earth, the sun begins shining brighter as if it was just another day, then everything pans down to a 16 year old adolescent rushing out of his house, he then began acting casually and started walking. His hands were in his jean pockets, he tooks hand out for a second to adjust his backpack, then placed them back in. He yawned. scene switched further ahead on his way to school, the teenager turned to a corner and started walking by an empty playground. He started hearing noises and saw that a 3 older teenagers were picking on a younger adolescent, he appeared to be 14. Sif: Hey, leave that alone! group was messing with his stuff. Sif started reaching for something on his wrist. It shined blue. Sif: I’m warning you.... Bully: You think you could take us on. Get him! started roughing him up, and as the other adolescent looked from afar, he rushed over to help him. Ethan: STOP, THAT’S ENOUGH! music stopped. Ethan disappeared from the scene, and everything started shaking to the point where everything just stopped, including the Insert Song. everything switched into the view of Ethan’s eyes, he looked up as the sun shined brightened in his face, Sif walked over to help him and he gave him his hand to reach. Sif: Hey, you okay man? Ethan: Agh… Yeah… picked up his hand and Sif helped him up. Ethan looked around. Ethan: Where did those guys go? Sif: Gone. I scared them away. Ethan: Wow, you did? How? Sif: Don’t ask. Ethan: Funny, I was the one who tried to get them off, but then you ended up saving me. Sif: Yeah… Look, let’s never bring this up again okay? Ethan: What for? Sif: Because you ended up trying to save me, but all you did was throw yourself into the curve. Ethan: Yeah, but I did create a distraction so you could do whatever it is you did to scare those bullies away? Sif: I would’ve done that anyway, whether you were here or not. grabbed a piece of tech that the teenagers threw on the ground. He placed it in his backpack and stood back up. Sif turned to him. Sif: I appreciate the help, but next time don’t pretend to be something you’re not unless you have something to back it up, Otherwise… you’re just a joke. began walking away and Ethan just stood there and glared at him in anger. Ethan continued walking, but slower this time, on his way to school, he’s just thinking in his thoughts. Ethan (Thoughts): The nerve of that douchebag, all I was doing was trying to help get those jackasses off him. Like what in fucks name does he give to act like that, he should be grateful I at least did something other than stepping to the side watching it happen, because that’s what most people do now a days anyway. looked up and saw that construction was blocking the sidewalks and roadways. Traffic was backed up. Ethan: Of course… then turned to a pathway that looked like it was a shortcut to school. Ethan: Guess it’s worth a shot. stepped in and started walking through the path. Ethan: A little too convenient for me anyway, but whatever. Ugh… just… can’t believe that guy… I mean seriously, all I did was try to help… and what do I get… nothing but bruised and insulted…'' groaned and looked down. If I were just stronger… ''kept taking footsteps and saw some pebbles lying down on the ground next to his shoes, he kicked it to try to take his anger out, but felt nothing and continued walking. The pebble started stumbling down and hit another bigger one, and it fell down a hill which lead to a crash site where a small spaceship had landed a long time ago. the ship was damaged and Xylene was laying inside, covered in broken body parts and bruises while blood surrounded parts of her body. The defense systems went back online and started beeping at an alarming rate, Xylene opened her eyes. She groaned and struggled to move but luckily managed to turn it off. Xylene: Ugh… Status… hologram appeared above her, it showed she was on the planet Earth. Xylene: Oh for Chrisecilian’s Sake. attempts to make a movement, but she struggled, as doing that, she noticed how badly she was injured. A large wound surrounds the left side of her lower body. Xylene: Damn it. My blood level is dropping very fast… coughs roughly and blood drips out. I’m not going to make it… There’s only one thing I can do… presses a button and an echoing sound can be heard outside her forest. Ethan begins to hear it. Ethan: What was that…'' eyes widened.'' Xylene: Is somebody out there… please… I need assistance… Ethan: Uh… Xylene: I’m… dying… facial reaction changed and he ran toward the voice. Ethan: Can’t believe I’m doing this… I've already done enough today… ran faster as he passed through multiple trees and bushes. Ethan: SPEAK LOUDER SO THAT I CAN… stopped as he saw the crash site, everything zoomed out to show the full view of the ship. Ethan’s reaction was shocked. Ethan: Woah… ran toward the ship, he was acting scared as he tried not to go as near the ship but to find a door. Ethan: Uh… how do you open this thing? started pressing his hands on it, and as he looked for the door, he pressed a touchpad and the door start flying open in his face, Ethan got knocked over as some blood dripped out of his nose. He groaned and fell to the ground. He sat up and wiped his nose then looked directly at the pod. Xylene turned to him and Ethan started looking shocked and afraid, his mouth was wide open. Xylene: I know this must be a lot to take in… but please… help me… Ethan: The hospital is miles away, and I don’t think we’ll be able to... Xylene: That’s not what I meant... opened a hatch and showed him a small mini pod. Ethan’s eyes began gazing at the object. Ethan: What is that? Xylene: A containment pod that holds a device with extraordinary power that are far than what any of you can imagine. Ethan: Cool... Xylene: I trust you human that you will do well enough to protect it as if your life depended on it. Ethan: Like what it did with yours? Xylene: Please human, that is all I ask of you. Ethan: But what about you? There has to be a way we can save you at least… Xylene: I’m sorry, but that is all you can do for me for now… I do not have enough blood in me left to make it… Ethan: ...I could get you an organ donor? smiled at his stupidity and kindness. Xylene: Your generosity seeks to amaze me… Do well… shuts her eyes slowly and turned to the side. head turned down as she passed right in front of him. He then looked at the pod that he holds in his hands and turned to her. Ethan: I will… scene then changed to where Ethan was nearby the space ship. He had his legs laid down on the ground with the containment pod in front of him as he looked to see if he could find a way to open it. Ethan: Okay, so the alien said she wanted me to protect whatever is inside from harm's way. So what exactly is it supposed to be? thought to himself for a moment. Ethan: Welp… I'm gonna be the biggest dumbass in the universe... and open this... attempted trying to open it. Ethan: Come on… This shouldn't be... that hard... struggled trying to open it as he tried ripping it apart, poking it to see if there was some kind of button and punching it, which left him a bruised hand. His hand turned red for a moment as he held it from pain. He screamed with such infuriation. Ethan: What’s the point of protecting this thing if I can’t even open a stupid thing like this! struggled trying to open it again and it rips apart open. A giant green glow bursts from inside the pod. Ethan stepped back a bit to block the light. Ethan: That did it… crawled toward it and it zapped him. Ethan: OW! started scanning his DNA as swirls of DNA appeared right out in front of him then went back inside the pod. Ethan then quickly tried to look again and saw the device itself. Ethan: Woah… what is that? Looks like some kind of watch or something? stood there doing nothing, Ethan then tried to reach his right arm out for it and it jumps out. Ethan blocked himself with his left and it jumped right on his wrist, Ethan fell back down. Ethan: AGH… WHAT THE… How is this even… oh right… it’s from outer space… of course it is going to do that. stands up and starts messing with the controls. Ethan: I wonder how you even set the timer on this thing… core popped up in front of him. His eyes widen. Then the core turned into a diamond symbol with a monstrous icon revealed inside, it’s body figure was shown angular arms and a muscular body with shards coming out. Ethan’s mouth was open with a shocked and interested reaction. Ethan: That… is cool… But agh! That beeping is loud… how do you shut it off!? raised his hand and slammed down, a bright green glow appeared, surrounding his body in a flash. TRANSFORMATION: Everything appeared to be green with orbs flying around Ethan’s body and in the background, Diamonds started sticking out of the watch and surrounded his hand. They then grew throughout his body, Ethan spun around with his body growing bigger, the shards grew on his other hand. Facing the front, his body turned muscular as his chest grew out, shards appeared to be growing out of his back as diamonds started surrounding his face. Everything zoomed into his eyes as they flashed green. Diamondhead flew backgrounds, looking at himself shocked. The transformation began to stop for a moment. the forest area, a large scream was heard as crows flew away ---- began looking at himself, about to make a reaction. Diamondhead: This… is… fucking... awesome! I can’t believe that just happened… I mean man it feels so weird, my body feels like it’s shaking, BUT WOO THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!!! cheered so loud that even more crows began to fly away. Diamondhead: Actually the more I look at it… why do I look like I’m some kind of fucking chandelier, am I meant to look like I’m some kind of decoration for something, like what the fuck!? cracked his knuckles. ''Doesn’t matter… cause I feel hardcore! Haha… I hate when I make puns… ''then stopped smiling and looked at himself again. Diamondhead: Wait… am I going to be able to turn back… I mean I was able to turn into this thing, so would I be able to turn back? I can’t be walking around like I’m some chandelier forever… sat down on a log and began to worry, he looked around to clear his thoughts then got up with a different attitude. Diamondhead: Hmm… since I’m going to be this thing forever… I might as well learn more about what I am… then I can freak out! looked at himself again. So what can I do? looked up at a bunch of trees, he aimed out his arms and fired diamond shards at the tree, a squirrel hanging on the tree jumps as soon as it hits then runs away. Diamondhead: Well that is cool…'' struck out a pose. Time to take some target practice! ''fired shards from his arms and they began hitting at multiple different trees. Diamondhead aims again and fires again at another set of trees. The shards hit em perfectly. Diamondhead: Oh yeah! I rock! Goddamn it Ethan, stop making puns… tree starts to shake and it starts tumbling down onto other trees, they also soon begin to drop one by one. Diamondhead: Oh no-no-no-no-no! ran toward the following trees. nearby Diamondhead’s location, a nasty looking porta-potty titled the “Porta-John” appeared in the area. A man stepped out, he had dyed emerald hair that surrounded his neck with a beard covering most of his lower face, He was wearing glasses, a tan dress-like jacket and light jeans. Agent: Christ on a fucking bike. What does he think he’s doing? Agent runs toward the action. Back on the scene with Diamondhead, he chases the falling trees as they go in many directions. Diamondhead: How are there so many trees in one place? Turns There aren’t even that many of them, I think! stopped for a second as he saw things tumbling down around him, then a giant branch falls above him, Diamondhead’s arm turned into a blade and he sliced it in half and they fell to the ground. Diamondhead: Ugh... There’s gotta be a much better way to handle this. Agent: Obviously there fucking is… christ on a bike. It hasn't even been a minute and I've already said the same line twice, what shit kind of writing is this? Diamondhead: Uh… who are you? Agent: Your conscience. It's been awhile since we've last talked. Diamondhead: Real funny, but you’re kinda distracting me. I gotta figure out how to save what’s left of this forest. Agent: I mean. It could be worse. You could be the guy that pissed off Smokey the Bear when he was in your shoes. Diamondhead: Wait, what? Agent: Nothing, nothing. Too difficult and too early to explain right now. Diamondhead: Like trying to figure out how to stop this? Agent: Oh, no, this is pretty simple. You just gotta contain all the trees you've fucked over by using your crystalkinesis. Simple as that. Diamondhead: Ugh, I’m so fucking stupid! facepalmed and rushed over toward the trees. Agent: Hollered ''YEAH WE ALL KNOW THAT! ''stopped at a nearby pond, he gasped and looked around to see the many branches, stones and other objects that were ready to kill the innocent bunnies, frogs, and beavers. Diamondhead: Gotta get them out of there before… giant branch started falling. Diamondhead panicked and began shooting shards at the branch which managed to miss completely and hit other parts of the tree, they fell as well. Diamondhead jumped up and started cutting them up, one slice after another, the trimmings flew to the ground and so did Diamondhead. Diamondhead: There’s one… heard damage off the far end, he turned and saw a bird’s nest near the trees that were about to damage it. He shot diamonds out of the group and flew to grab the nest before it was hit and slid across the ground and set it down. The baby birds were chirping. Diamondhead: That’s two… sonic blast hit above Diamondhead, throwing another branch back before it could land on him. The Agent put his probe away. Agent: And that’s three, you really need keep your eyes more open. stood. Diamondhead: So what else are we missing? Agent’s smirk went away as he saw behind Diamondhead one more tree that was about to crash on the animals near the pond. Agent: THE TREE! turned around and he launched a giant crystallized hand off the ground to catch it in time. He started taking heavy breaths in exhaustion. Diamondhead: That… better be the last one… Agent: That’s the last of em.'' quickly'' Oh wait, no it isn’t! Agent fires his sonic probe and it destroys the hand, shattering into pieces, the tree collapses into the pond. The animals start running and hopping. Diamondhead: NO! swiftly fired all his diamonds into a blast as he tried to create a barrier. The Agent fired again at Diamondhead and he went flying back into the tree, the tree hit the barrier and they both splashed into the pond with shards, trimmings and water flying everywhere. The animals were soaking wet and the beavers dam was destroyed. From the view of the pond, everything was completely damaged with diamond shards everywhere in the area. Diamondhead got up. Diamondhead: WHAT DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR? I WAS HANDLING EVERYTHING JUST FINE! Agent: That was a fast one, at any time you have got to be prepared for one, even in the heat of battle. Diamondhead: But you destroyed the entire pond! Agent: Nah, the only ones destroying any ponds are the angels. Diamondhead: SERIOUSLY!? Omnitrix started beeping. Agent: Yeah, I know. That scene made me cry. looked very agitated, then noticed the beeping on his chest and in a bright red flash, Diamondhead changed back into Ethan, the flash faded away. Ethan: What… I’m me again? Agent: Well… yeah. You’re just realizing you can do that? Ethan: Well I kinda had a thought whether I was gonna be stuck at that spiky chandelier… thing… forever or just change back to normal… I don’t know. Agent for a moment gave him a repulsive look. Ethan: I just thought I was never going to turn back into myself again. Agent: Heh that’s happened before… Ethan: Wait, what… Never mind… So how long was I him anyway? Agent: About 10 minutes. Ethan: Uh ok. Agent: Which means you last longer than quite a few people. Ethan: widen. Why’s that!? Agent: Oh, wait, fuck, no, wrong topic, whoops. Time Lord mind in the gutter is never a good thing. Ever. Ethan: So who are you exactly? Agent: I'm the Agent. No real name to tell you. Just Agent. Don't ask for a real name. Just Agent. Ethan: Oh and I’m guessing you know who I am? Agent: Clearly. Your name is Ethan Brandon Wellington, your favorite food is pizza, you cracked your head open when you were 3 and you have a giant fear of… Ethan: DON’T! Agent: I’m just saying, I don’t blame you for that last one… but although that is pretty stupid. Ethan: How do you know me so well? Agent: Did you not hear me say Time Lord a few seconds ago or are you completely deaf? Ethan: Wait wait hang on… Time Lord? Agent: Yeah. Ethan: Well that’s something you don’t hear everyday. Agent: Look if you want to hear more, why don’t we just step into my office? Ethan: Office, what? Porta-Jon teleported right in front of Ethan and the Agent. Agent: Right this way… Agent started walking toward it. Ethan: Ew, what is that… Agent: It’s my ship. Don't worry, the porta-jon look is just a disguise. A permanent disguise, but a disguise nonetheless. Ethan: Oh thank god… are you sure we’re going to fit though? Agent: Why don’t you figure out yourself? Agent stepped inside, and as Ethan walked toward it, he questioned whether it was smart to trust him or not, but then he took a deep breath. As he opens the door, everything begins to blur and shine in his face, til everything dims down and reveals the setting of what’s inside. Ethan makes a shocked reaction and the camera spins in a loop to reveal what’s inside the Porta-Jon, revealing to be the insides of a TARDIS. Ethan: Woah… looks around and looks at all the equipment inside the TARDIS from different angles. He walks in a straight line. Ethan: Dude, this place is… Agent: Amazing right? Yeah I’ve heard that before… Why don’t you tell me something I haven’t heard before…? Ethan: Uhhh… Agent: Save it! Your brain is too small to comprehend something of that level of intelligence... like every other Ethan I’ve encountered with… Ethan: Alright then? Agent: So how about I give ye the ol’ grand tour? Ethan: Um. Sure? Agent: Actually, hold on, I know I said tell me something I haven’t heard before but… say it. Just once. Say the thing everyone says. Ethan: That… uhh… around ''That this place is much bigger on the inside than I thought it would? Sweat-drop.'' Agent: Yesssssss. Yes, yes, yes. Love that line. Been a classic since 1963. Anyway, let me give you the tour. Agent turns in different directions, but doesn’t move from his spot. Agent: Right um… That’s the console, that’s the uppy-downy thing in the middle of the console, those are the uppity-up supports, the round things… Love the round things. Ethan: What… are the round thi- Agent: Don’t. That line’s already been done. notification sound comes from his computer. Agent: Oooh! That must be my chat friend! turns back to the control console, and puts up the webcam. They both look up and a signal appears. Agent: Heyyyy Logan. Logan: AGENT! YOU MOTHER… Agent: Ah-ah-ah! Kids are reading here! Logan: As if you speak cleaner than the air on Aldabra. Where’s that goddamn money you owe me? Agent: About that… See, I had it, but then I spent it, then I got it again, then I spent it again because I needed this hat and then- Logan: GET THAT MONEY BACK TO ME OR I WILL SEND THAT SORRY FU- Agent: Bye Logan, That was such a great chat!'' presses his hand over the button.'' Logan: AGENT!!!!!! ends the call. Ethan: eyes turn to Agent. What did you do to him anyway? Agent: I… Well…. Uh… About that… Er… His money, which apparently I owe him even though I didn’t use it, was used by his ex-bitch to get down with me, and now apparently she’s a goddamn angel still in his eyes, despite being his ex-bitch, and owes him nothing for using his money, and I owe him what his ex-bitch stole from him… Okay, okay, that’s just what we agreed to tell the court, I did take his money and used it to get with his ex-bitch. Ethan: Oh… Agent: Yeah… in my defense… I should’ve hid that money better instead of sticking it up her pan... Ethan: ANYWAY… Since you umm… know so much about everything. Agent: You want me to tell you what that thing is on your wrist. nodded. Agent: turns to Ethan. ''That thing on your wrist is called the Omnitrix, a device that allows the user to turn the very being into several different lifeforms from all over across the galaxy. In your case, since I doubt the human DNA sample is unlocked, each of them are aliens. '''Ethan': Aliens? Agent: Yes, aliens, do you have to say the obvious? Now for the reason I’m here, that you’re so curious about, is that something happened that wasn’t really supposed to happen... and it’s because of that is why I’m sent here to watch over you, to make sure you don’t screw things up, or in this case, to not blow yourself up. Ethan: Uh… thanks… but I can take care of myself. Agent: The shards under my toes say otherwise. Ethan: Says the one who stopped me from saving the day. Agent: You’re the one who caused it in the first place, like all the other Ethan’s, you lack an attention span. Ethan: Well at least I know something about me from all over the multiverse… Agent: My point being, with that thing on your arm, you’re going to be a target to very many beings from who knows what where, so for your sake and mine, I’m taking you back up where I was to make sure you stay safe. Ethan: What!? Why! I have a life here, I can’t just say goodbye to everyone I know just because of some danger I caused or some other guy causes! Agent: Your life consists of a shitty education, filled in with life dramas, being lazy, and sitting in your room all day watching terribly made cartoons on a TV, which most people don't use anymore... in this era. Ethan: Doesn’t matter, I’m not leaving Earth. Agent: Right now you don’t have a choice in the matter. Unless you want to make this more worse for yourself…? pressed a dial on the Omnitrix, and an icon popped up. Ethan: Bring it on.'' down.'' TRANSFORMATION: Fur grew up from his arm towards his face in a rapid pace, his eyes flashed orange. Then Ethan entire face changed as his jawline extended, then he spun around with his back bending over, and his hand turned into claws, he stomped it on the ground and roar as loud as a wild animal. The background faded behind him. Agent: Fun way it is then. Agent stood with his sonic probe ready, Wildmutt charged at him with drool flying out of his mouth. The Agent blasted a sonic wave from it and Wildmutt started holding onto its ears and he started to howl. Wildmutt: RROOWWWWWWRRRR!!!!!! Agent: That’s right, a sonic frequency built right into my USB. See the transformation you just chose is a Vulpimancer, and a Vulpimancer’s biggest weakness is having a high sense of hearing, allowing this doo-hickey to blow your brains out. Unless you got the nerve to fight me in this state, you’re not going anywhere. looked up at the Agent and took the risk to jump at him, he snatched the sonic probe away from him and it goes flying across the room the other side. Wildmutt landed on the Agent and his jaws grabbed him by the sleeves and he started shaking him around as hard as he can, then threw him to the wall. Agent: Gah! Agent fell down to the ground unconscious and Wildmutt made a run for the door. The Agent looked up at Wildmutt escaping and he started to pass out with his eyes shutting slowly. Wildmutt: Grruuhhh-ruff... ---- near the suburb areas in the city, Ethan has been running for his life for the last half hour, he’s taking exhausting breathes, then he started walking slowly and paused to catch his breath. Ethan: I think… I lost him… for now… But once he finds out where I am, he is not gonna get the better of me… looked at his Omnitrix and saw that it was still recharging as it's slowly moving from red to green. Ethan: Can’t believe all that trouble I caused today is because of you. sighed and started walking on the sidewalk. Actually… it was all my fault… All I wanted to do was help people, with that kid facing those bullies and then “Diamond Guy” destroying nearly a whole entire forest. Just once I’d like to be able to help people instead of just getting in the way… teenager started hollering in the background. Teenager: HEY STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF YOU DOOFUS! Ethan: SHUT UP, I’M TRYING TO THINK FOR A SECOND. Teenager: YEAH WELL YOU’RE DOING A REAL SHITTY JOB! sighed. Then screams started being heard, the teenager in the background ran away, Ethan looked up. Ethan noticed that the whole apartments, less than a block away, was on fire. A crowd was gathered around it. Ethan: Okay that was way too coincidental. around for a moment. Where are all the fire trucks!? Shouldn’t the authorities be here by now!? looked closer. The burning building slowly looks like it’s starting to collapse. Ethan: widen They’re not gonna get here in time. Somebody’s gotta do something! Omnitrix beeped in front of him, flashing green, completely recharged. Ethan looks at the Omnitrix and gets an idea as he looked back up. Ethan: And I think that somebody is me… turned to his Omnitrix and tapped the button. The Omnitrix core popped up and showed a diamond symbol with a Diamondhead icon inside. Ethan looked around and started running for a safer place to hide as he ran toward a small passageway, Ethan looked around again to be assure he was safe and an alien with spikes sticking out was selected. Ethan: It’s time I changed things up a notch! slammed down and a flash shot out of the alleyway, brightening the screen. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s body turned into a running position as his waistline changed, then as lightning surrounded his ankle, spikes grew down his right leg, the same happened to his right forearm. Then he spun around and lightning surrounded Ethan’s face and changed. Spike stook out. Then Fasttrack flew backwards and started dashing at the screen in a flash. started running out of the alleyway and ran down the street. Fasttrack: MAKE WAY FOR THE FASTTRACK! stopped outside the burning building. Fasttrack: Whoa, this place is really on fire… better get the people out of there fast! ran inside, he searched the building top to bottom. He found a family inside. The children panicked as soon as they spotted Fasttrack Fasttrack: Don’t worry, Fasttrack’s here to cool your butts off! ran and grabbed a few of them at a time, then ran back and forth to grab the others a couple times, then placed them outside. Fasttrack searched higher up the apartment buildings, he saved a guy taking a nap, and woke up once he was outside. He grabbed another group of strangers and placed them outside, and lastly an old fat woman and her pet, and placed them outside. Lady: Thank you, thank you! You saved my doggo’s life! dog licked him thank you. Fasttrack: Agh… no problem? ran back inside to scoop the building. Fasttrack: Is that all of them? I’m pretty sure I checked every inch of this place. heard a child crying. Fasttrack ran towards the direction of the voice, it was a little toddler crying for help. Fire was swarming all over the place. Fasttrack: Of course… zoomed to the kid. The child cried harder till’ he saw the face on Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Hey there little guy, everything’s going to be alright. child started calming down as Fasttrack was smoothing his voice. Fasttrack: It’s okay! You’re going to be safe, I promise. child opened his arms and Fasttrack grabbed him. Fasttrack started running down the stairs, Fasttrack made it through the last set and ran through the floor. But suddenly a rooftop collapsed over Fasttrack but he threw the kid away in time as it fell onto him. Fasttrack struggled to get the giant pieces of wood off him. He groaned while doing so. Fasttrack looked up and saw the child looking at him started to run towards the exit. Fasttrack: Ungrateful little… ergh… well… at least she made it out in time… that’s all that counts right? Agh…maybe that Agent guy was right after all… maybe I shouldn’t have decided to keep the watch for myself… I know I selfishly wanted to help people… without thinking about how it would affect myself… but at least… I finally managed to do some good with this thing… coughs that alien… would be… proud… eyes started to shut slowly, everything slowly started to become dark and cold for Fasttrack. At that moment everything flashed before his eyes, Ethan thought he was good as dead. His smile started to fade away and before Fasttrack can shut his eyes… Until... bang! eyes widen and he got up, the Agent was revealed to be the one who shot the lumber off him. Agent: I gotcha. helps him up. Fasttrack: Agent? Agent: There’s no time, we gotta put this fire out immediately before it burns ourselves to the ground. Fasttrack: Great, so how do we do that? Agent: You’re the hero here, you figure it out. smirked and started to think of an idea. Then he rushed himself and the Agent outside in the back. Fasttrack looked upward at the fire, examining it. Agent: So what are you doing? Fasttrack: Well I thought since we don’t have any water to put this out, then how about a little more windy approach? started running around in circles as fast he can around the building, wind started shooting out from the path Fasttrack was making, it grew higher and higher. The audience out front started to look up in shock. From the city’s view, a vortex was created around the apartment building. The fire was eventually put out by the blast of wind and Fasttrack stopped out front. Everybody cheered for him. The child he saved, smiled. Fasttrack winked then took off to grab the Agent and left the area. As they went up the road, the Omnitrix started beeping. Agent: No, No, No, STOP! lost the grip on his foot and both he and the Agent started bouncing off the road a dozen times and they flew back into a red bricked building and Ethan transformed back into normal. Ethan took off the banana peel on his head. Ethan: Agh… Agent: Remind me when you’re gonna do that next time? both stood up. Ethan: Sorry, still learning how to control this thing. Agent: Oh, is that so? I never would've guessed. Thank you for enlightening me, Voltaire. shook his head. Ethan: So I’m guessing you’re here to take that thing that’s on my wrist? Agent: Well actually no. Ethan:'' widen. Wait what? '''Agent': After you got my ass handed to me as that raging mutt, I was really tempted to come after you and skin those Vulpimancer parts right off you. I don’t know, maybe use that body as a rug, maybe place that face on the wall. I don’t know, I could really use some redecorating… Ethan: Get to the point. Agent: Ever since I met your dumbass for about, what is it this time, third? shrugs. Agent: Well... I saw some good you in Ethan. Not only that, You now have arguably the most powerful, and equally dangerous, device in existence. I won’t go over what you already know about transforming, but you’ll need to know what aliens you have at disposal now, and what each of them can do. And not to mention, you’d need to be completely prepared for whatever lies ahead. I feel too scripted saying this, but keeping pretty much all of existence safe is now your responsibility. But, that doesn’t stop me from helping you helping us all. Since right now you literally have no idea what you’re doing with it just yet, I’ll be your guide, I guess. A less-annoying Navi… Or sometimes just as annoying. You get where this is headed. Ethan: Well, it would work out with somebody lending me a hand… and you know more about this thing than I do so alright. I guess that means we’re partners? Agent: Just as long as you don’t say teamy… I hate that word. Bleh. Ethan: I won’t, for now. Agent: No, just in general no. begins to slowly move out as the conversation continues. Ethan: Come on? Agent: Nope. Ethan: You know someone’s going to call you that eventually? Agent: I don’t care. Nobody is going to be calling that anyway. Ethan: But Agent? Agent: No because if they did, I'd be sure they'd be written out of continuity. Ethan: Even if it was just this once? Agent: Yes. Ethan: Agent… Agent: What… Ethan: Teamy. Agent pulls out a clipboard from his jacket, lifts his leg, and breaks the clipboard in half by throwing it against his leg. Agent: SON OF A BITCH, YOU DON MESSED UP ETHAN moves up as the sun shines bright. Then the scenes changed. Ethan (Narration): On a day that turned from one thing into another, I heard a cry for help and ran into what appeared to be an alien crash site. walked outside of his high school. He saw a group of people running away in terror, then Ethan ran toward the other direction. Ethan (Narration): I spoke with the alien inside and she asked me to take care of what appeared to be a watch… appearing into town, he panted and looked up to see a giant monster, rampaging through the city and trying to eat a building. Ethan (Narration): ….but really was a device called the Omnitrix that allowed me to turn into 10 different aliens. Now, I can protect others from harm and find others like me. Ethan raised his Omnitrix ready, The Porta-John teleported next to him and the Agent stepped out next to him. Agent: Ready? Ethan: You bet I am. Agent ran toward the monster and Ethan began dialing the alien. Ethan (Narration): To those who don't know... you probably should learn... random icon was revealed on the Omnitrix, the scene spun as Ethan raised his hand in the air and went to slam down on the core. Ethan (Narration): ...that I am… green flash occurred and it faded into the logo. Agent (Narration): Hey! What did I tell you about talking to the audience like that? to self Dumbass… ---- music plays logo faded and clouds surrounded the night sky, rainfall was dropping. Moments ago, a figure ran into an alleyway and activated his communicator on his watch, a hologram appeared. In a blue light, a skeleton-like figure was revealed to be talking to him. Shock-O: Shock-O, reporting in. Holo-Figure: What’s your status Shock-O, you’ve been leaving me in the dark for some time? Shock-O: I have retrieved the atmospheric-containment pod. The human had it in his living quarters right by his apparel isolation area. The human called it his closet. Holo-Figure: Very good… Shock-O: Strange to think that the human who held this such power tried to hide it all the way in his “closet.” Holo-Figure: Doesn’t matter, the humans will soon tremble in our boots out of fear as the Weatherheads will be the ones to soon rule this galaxy. Shock-O: What about the orders from our masters? Holo-Figure: It won’t matter as long as we finish what we have started. In a few Earth weeks from now, this planet shall soon burn into the ground along with anyone who gets in our way. Shock-O: Yes… indeed. shatters from the ground, and Shock-O’s figure is revealed with an evil glare. Major Events *Ethan meets Sif, The Agent and Xylene as they make their debuts. *Xylene gives Ethan the Omnitrix. *Xylene's fate is left unknown. *Diamondhead, Wildmutt and Fasttrack make their Omnitrix debuts. *The Agent introduces Ethan to the TARDIS. *The Weatherheads Atm-O, Humidit-O, Gust-O, Shock-O, and a mysterious Weatherhead make their debuts. Characters *Ethan Wellington (first appearance) *The Agent (first appearance) *Sif Hunderson (first appearance) *Xylene (first appearance) *Logan (first appearance, phone call) 'Villains' 'The Weatherheads' *Atm-O (first appearance) *Humidit-O (first appearance) *Gust-O (first appearance) *Shock-O (first appearance) *Mystery Weatherhead (first appearance; hologram) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (first appearance) *Wildmutt (first appearance) *Fasttrack (first appearance) Allusions * When Xylene says “Oh muck” she’s referring to one of the racial term of Sludgepuppies by quoting muck as shit, which is offense to Lenopans. *When Xylene says “Oh for Chrisecilian’s Sake” she refers to “Oh for Christ Sakes.” **Chrisecilian is one of the gods and ancestors before Azmuth. **The idea of ancestors was implemented by Cosmic Destruction. *The reference “Bang” is used as a term Toonami regularly uses. *Ethan finds the Omnitrix in a similar style of the Animorphs series and the Green Lantern live action movie. *The relationship between the Agent and Logan is a play on Deadpool and Wolverine. *When the episode ends with Ethan narrating the scene, it is a play of the intro to most of the shows on the CW, but mainly the DC shows that air on the channel. Trivia *The episode has many similarities to the Ben 10 canon episode “And Then There Were 10” **The episode starts out with a battle in space. **Xylene is being chased by an enemy ship. **Both ships explode and the Omnitrix crash lands over the summer. ***However there is a two month gap before Ethan finds the Omnitrix, making it both take place in the Fall and completely different from the canon. **Diamondhead and Wildmutt are both in this episode. **A speedster is used in this episode. **The first alien he uses in the episode... ***...is an elemental alien. ***...causes Environmental Damage. *This marks the first appearance in any BTFF series to have “The Weatherheads” *This marks the first episode in any BTFF series to feature characters from the Ben 10 Reboot. *Elements of the prototype series in Spring 2016 are used in the final product of this episode. Category:Episodes